


Summer Holiday

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 1973, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Things go wrong when America declares war on Russia during the 1973 Eurovision Song Contest.





	Summer Holiday

The security guards stood there, machine guns in hand. You wouldn't think that this was the scene of the friendly, welcoming Eurovision Song Contest, but here it was. The year was 1973. And after the events of the 1972 Olympics, well, they couldn't be too careful.  
The Eurovision entrants sat there in the green room, awaiting the event, trying not to feel too nervous around all the security.  
"So, how's everyone doing?" asked Ben Cramer, the Dutch entrant, "Good luck to everyone in the contest and-"  
But at that moment Terry Wogan ran into the green room yelling about something and interrupted him.  
"What the hell?" Cliff said, "What the heck's wrong Terry?"  
"Probably something to do with America and Russia again," Ben said, a little annoyed about being interrupted by Terry.  
"What's the deal with all that anyway?" Zdravko said, "It's all a big to-do about nothing, if ya ask me."  
"Guys, guys," Terry said, "Really important news! They did it, they actually did it! America has declared war on Russia! The Eurovision Song Contest is cancelled!"  
"Oh! Oh my!" Ben was shocked and no longer annoyed about being interrupted.  
"Wait, what?" Cliff said, "How? What?"  
"It's true," Terry said, "The news has just come in. No one wanted this, but it's here, it's real, and it's happening."  
The Eurovision entrants just sat there in shock. They hadn't expected this. How could this be real? How could this be happening? And more importantly, what would they do now?


End file.
